


Under Fire

by Mirror_Face



Series: Detective Hajime au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Talent, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hajime's a detective, He goes on a lot of rants, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Me trying to fill in the confusing map of dr2, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Will Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: When Hajime was accepted into the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy as the ‘ultimate detective’ he had expected for nothing in his everyday life to change at all. He could just skip any classes and work on his cases like normal. Maybe he’d finally finish his 100th missing case (something his parents had been bothering him about). Nothing weird or out of the ordinary was supposed to interrupt his perfectly serene life.But there he was, standing among fifteen other ultimates, being told by a pink magical rabbit that they were going to be trapped on an isolated island for an unknown period of time until they all decided to get along and become friends. It was weird, it was stupid, and it was definitely dangerous.(In which Hajime is the ultimate detective, and the world plays out from there)
Series: Detective Hajime au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue: The Creeping Isolation (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly pretty excited about starting this whole thing- well, also nervous, obviously. I'm honestly kind of scared that I'm going to ignore my other wip killing game, because I actually think that this one is better. Well, whatever, I'll get to it when I get to it. Now, please, enjoy.

When Hajime was accepted into the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy as the ‘ultimate detective’ he had expected for nothing in his everyday life to change at all. He could just skip any classes and work on his cases like normal. Maybe he’d finally finish his 100th missing case (something his parents had been bothering him about). Nothing weird or out of the ordinary was supposed to interrupt his perfectly serene life.

But there he was, standing among fifteen other ultimates, being told by a _pink magical rabbit_ that they were going to be trapped on an _isolated island_ for an _unknown period of time_ until they all decided to get along and _become friends_. It was weird, it was stupid, and it was definitely dangerous.

Looking around the island, it seemed that many of his (supposed) classmates were starting to talk amongst themselves, a few wandering off to explore. A lot were already introducing themselves right off the bat, something that Hajime decided he would wait on. His top priority was investigating, after all. At the moment, he could say for sure that his classmates hadn’t messed with the island at all, meaning that it was his chance to investigate the mysterious island in its original state. No missing clues.

And so Hajime, who was suddenly glad that he had chosen to wear his long shorts instead of anything particularly heavy, set off in a random direction. Either no one seemed to notice his departure or nobody seemed to care, because he wasn’t stopped at all, which he honestly didn’t mind. It would probably be best if everyone ignored him until he actually found a reliable way to escape, but that most likely wasn’t going to happen, meaning he’d have to hurry up and explore as much as he could before getting interrupted.

There was a clear enough path, one that led past the trees and across the island’s edge. Hajime paused, taking note of the large bridge that seemed to connect to another island. He stepped closer to it, wondering if he should just go ahead and cross over to the other island. It seemed like he was currently on the main island, so maybe it would be best if he explored the other islands first, considering that he’d probably be spending most of his time on the mainland…

Before Hajime could properly decide what he should do, Usami (the weird, crazy, kidnapper rabbit) appeared right in front of the bridge, pink swirling her into existence. She tutted and waved her paw at him.

“W-wait, Hajime! No one’s on that island! Everyone’s staying on the mainland. Go on and introduce yourself.”

“I will, but first I have to find out what it is _you’re_ up to.”

“I-I’m not up to anything! I just want you all to get along!”

“Why do you care if we get along or not?”

“Because you’re my students!”

Hajime sighed, “Just let me through.” He was tempted to just kick her into the ocean.

“Uwwww… T-that’s not what you should be doing! Just, uh, just listen to your teacher, okay?”

Maybe angering his captor wasn’t the best thing to do, but Hajime couldn’t help but take a step forward in defiance, something that was most likely to get him killed.

The rabbit flinched, squirming uncomfortably under his glare. “Uh… well, if you, uh, won’t stop then I’ll j-just make a rule…!”

Something in his pocket binged, and he reached into his pocket and took out (from what Usami had said earlier) an E-Handbook. Going into the rules ‘app’, Hajime skimmed past all of the simple ones, like “Everyone must get along”, until he finally reached the fifth rule.

**Rule 5: No student is allowed to walk onto an island without the head teacher’s permission**

Rules to keep them in line? How would Usami punish them? Hajime wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to push her hard enough to find out.

“Yeah, yeah…” He held his hands up in mock defense, “I’ll follow the rules, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go around introducing myself.”

If she wasn’t a robot, it might’ve looked like Usami was pouting at him. Her left ear twitched a bit (which was oddly specific for a robot) and she stammered a bit, “Oh Hajime, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but casual socializing is good for you! Everyone's your friend!”

“What are you, my therapist?”

“I’m your teacher!”

“Yeah, yeah…” And he turned on his heel, ready to explore some other landmark of the island.

Well that was a bust. It seemed like the goddamn rabbit knew what everyone was doing. He glanced at one of the cameras, monitor right next to it. How annoying.

Constant surveillance was just another off thing about the island to add to the list. And the existence of all of those cameras in general made Hajime wonder just how many batteries their captor was going to use. He shook his head, trying not to stump himself too much, before carrying through the path. 

As he walked, Hajime couldn’t help but wonder if the island had any fingerprints around. Of course, they wouldn’t exactly have a way to match up fingerprints on the island, but if they made it out it would be useful information to catch the culprit with. And, he thought, making sure that his vial that was usually filled with black fingerprint powder was still hanging from his bermudas, it wasn’t like he didn’t have the tools to try. All he really needed was a camera to archive the evidence. Hajime was sure there would be one _somewhere_ on the island. Or maybe not, since it was a kidnapping and not a field trip.

Hajime, breaking out of his train of thought, looked around. The dirt of the off-roads had turned to hard pavement and it seemed that he was out of the bushels and the trees. And were those airplanes? Five of them?

He stopped walking.

Hajime was surprised that there was even one, let alone five on the island. What kind of kidnappers were these? They seemed incredibly incompetent for such a large scale kidnapping act. Maybe their kidnappers knew that no one on the island could fly a plane? Hajime sighed, scraping his index finger across one of the plane’s rough sides. No, that whole train of thought was ridiculous, although one could make the point that _everything_ about the island situation was ridiculous, so maybe his theory did have some merit.

The next question that the presence of the airplanes was how did they even get there? Moving multiple airplanes to a small island was possible with a lot of manpower, but how did the people who brought them there in the first place even get back? On a ship was the most obvious answer, but from what Hajime could see, there were no docks. A small boat could maybe make it to the island without one, but a ship?

Hajime groaned. His head was starting to hurt from all of the stupidly unrealistic parts of the island. Well, perhaps the planes could be of some use, a good getaway if he could get some sort of handle on the controls-

“Hey, dude, y’know that those won’t work, right? No engines in any of ‘em.”

Hajime may or may not have flinched at the sudden voice, and turned around to face a pink haired guy with incredibly sharp teeth. Judging from his clothes he was probably some sort of inventor or mechanic.

Hajime quirked his eyebrows, annoyed that a possible escape plan was already so easily destroyed.

“And who’re you?” He asked, because he couldn’t avoid introductions forever.

The pink-haired boy grinned, “Kazuichi Soda, Im’ma the ultimate mechanic. Nice to meet ya.”

Ah, so he was right about his talent…

“Hajime Hinata.” He stopped, hesitating. If he introduced himself as the ultimate detective, then his classmates might start hounding him for explanations. However, it would raise suspicions if he just didn’t answer.

But it seemed that he didn’t have to decide which option was best, as Kazuichi just ignored Hajime’s unfinished introduction and started to yammer on about the planes. It would probably be the only time that such an occurrence would happen without issue though, so Hajime still steeled himself for all the badgering he’d have to endure pretty soon.

“The planes seem like they’re in pretty good condition, not even a scratch. Plus, the wheels are barely dirty, just a small bit of sand wedged in. Honestly, they seem pretty new, especially when you look inside at the controls.”

“Hmmm… Why would someone buy planes, bring them to an abandoned island, and then take out the engines?”

Kazuichi shrugged, “I don’t know, man. Really, I’m willing to just see how this plays out. I mean, hey, nice sunny island, y’know?”

Hajime tried not to look too baffled, “It’s pretty foolish to just accept everything as it comes. This whole operation seems suspicious, especially the rabbit.”

“There’s really nothing to do about it though. Might as well make the most of it.”

“I envy your confidence.” He really didn’t.

“Hey, so, how many people have you met so far?”

Hajime shrugged, “Just you, I kind of hightailed it out of there.”

“Yeah, I met a few. You wanna come meet some more with me?”

Hajime weighed his options. In all honesty, it was probably best that he went ahead and introduced himself to everyone. It would probably calm a few people’s nerves if they knew that there was a trained detective on the island with them. His moment of peaceful investigation had ended, and he had many questions to find the answers to. Hajime sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

“I suppose I should.” Even if it felt like he was just playing into the rabbit’s hand (paw?).

“Cool.”

His e-handbook buzzed in his pocket.

And so Hajime followed Kazuichi away from the planes and walked up to the nearest building, only trailing a little bit behind. He hadn’t even noticed that there had been a building there, despite its bright white color and large size. He must’ve been too distracted by the odd presence of the planes.

(Still, he couldn’t help but lament about that fact, because what detective misses _that_.)

Looking at the building more clearly, he noticed that the design type was familiar. And wasn’t it odd that a building was so close to the planes? Suddenly, realization hit him like a freight train.

It was an airport…?

Well, then that explained the presence of planes. Their kidnappers didn’t have to bring the planes to the island, they just took out the engines and got out using a boat…

“Where’s the dock then?” Hajime muttered out loud, the edge of his knuckles trailing the rim of his lips.

Kazuichi, just noticing that Hajime had stopped walking, turned back around in confusion, “Hey, you okay?”

“If this island has an established airport, then there must've been a fair amount of people living on this island. I find it hard to believe that they weren’t getting provisions from somewhere, and it definitely wasn’t from those three travel planes. Ships are the most likely forms of transportation to carry provisions, especially to a small island. So, where’s the fucking dock?”

“I-I mean…” Kazuichi’s chin seemed to tremble a bit, “Maybe it is a cargo plane?”

Hajime gave him a flat look, “Shouldn’t you know the difference between a passenger and a cargo plane?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m trying not to think about it, okay? It’s best to try not to let crazy stuff like this get to my head, y’know?”

“That doesn’t seem like the best way to deal with getting kidnapped.”

“We weren’t kidnapped!” He paused, probably embarrassed by his outburst, “This is just some weird type of orientation or somethin’. Hope’s Peak has really good security, there’s no way they could let a whole class of ultimates be kidnapped _in_ the school! So… drop it, man.”

Hajime sighed, “I guess I have to.” It was odd knowing that someone would go out of their way to not solve something, but people often went into denial during stressful situations. It wasn’t too surprising, but Hajime hoped that there would at least be one other person that was straight-headed.

They had finally entered the airport. It was pretty plain, other than the luggage circling around uselessly on a small conveyor belt.

He was about to say something else before he noticed someone standing near the airport’s front exit. It was a weirdly dressed man, with a long black cloak and a thick, purple scarf wrapped around his neck. He was petting a little ball of fluff wiggling around on his palm.

Once again, something weird.

Kazuichi scowled, meaning that he had probably already met the guy. Hajime could already tell how the conversation was going to go. They walked closer to the weird guy.

“Cease walking you despised createns, pause and face your walking nightmare! Fuhahahaha!”

Yeah, okay. So Hajime was right about the guy being a little loose in the head.

Kazuichi was staying silent, so Hajime ended up having to step up and introduce himself, “Hajime Hinata. And assume you’ve met Kazuichi.”

“Hahaha, yes, I have met the sharp-mouthed one. I hope that your presence is more welcome than his.”

“Hey!” Kazuichi finally stopped his glaring to shout.

“And you are?” Hajime asked, trying to ignore that whole exchange.

The guy’s eyes widened as he realized that he hadn’t introduced himself yet. He laughed once again, flipping his scarf in a manner that suggested that he assumed that a gust of wind would pick up as he did so. It didn’t. 

“I am known by the curdling trianty of humanity as Gundham Tanaka, the dark overlord of ice! And these,” he looked towards his scarf, where three hamsters pooped out from, the fourth running from Gundham’s open palm to join the others, “are the four Dark Devas of Destruction, my eternal companions from hell to earth to back again. I am a dreaded whisperer, lending my ear to the dreaded demonspawn of the world!”

“So you talk to animals?” Perhaps some sort of animal whisperer?

“Haha! Not only do I speak the demonic tongue of the feral, I am also known as one who hatches and cherishes those evil beasts- something said that only the truest mad can accomplish. All for the sake of furthering the great Tanaka empire from under the world’s unruly fist!”

So not only did Gundham talk to animals, but he helped raise them? Or maybe more- he did say that he ‘hatches’ them. “So… you’re an animal breeder?”

Gundham seemed pleased that Hajime could translate his odd pattern of speech, while Kazuichi seemed slightly horrified.

“Yes, oh spiky brained one! Fuahaha! It is quite the rewarding quest!”

“Er… yeah.” Hajime wasn’t exactly sure what the best way to leave the conversation was. He’d have to save his energy, after all. Who knew how many more exhausting weirdos there were on the island. “Well, I suppose we should go. I have to introduce myself to the others after all.”

“Of course! Be wary, and watch the blinded one carefully. I, the dark Overlord of Ice, wish you farewell for your travels.”

“Yeah…”

(Once again, Hajime felt his e-handbook vibrate.)

And both Hajime and Kazuichi edges away from the man, exiting the airport rather quickly. Once he was sure that Gundham wouldn’t overhear, Kazuichi finally burst.

“How the hell did you even understand what that weirdo was saying?! What are you, the ultimate translator or somethin’?”

Hajime shrugged, “No, just the ultimate detective.” 

“Huh. Well, that’ll be useful, won’t it?”

Hajime was glad that he wasn’t being bombarded with questions. Honestly, that had seemed like the sort of thing Kazuichi would do. 

“I suppose it will be.”

“Man, I just hope that I don’t have to talk to that weirdo again!”

“Yeah. He does seem to hate you. Why is that, anyways? I doubt you’ve exchanged more than a few words.”

“I dunno. I introduced myself, called him a weirdo, and tried to tell him the positives of this whole crazy situation.”

“And that was…?”

Kazuichi sighed, shoulders slumped, mumbling, “All the pretty girls.”

Hajime didn’t have much experience with people past his parents and colleagues (who were always many years older than him), but even he knew that that wasn’t the best first introduction conversation, “You should be glad that his first reaction was to dislike you.”

“Bu-but I thought that was what all teenage boys liked to talk about!”

“I…” Actually, Hajime wasn’t exactly sure. Was that what normal teenage boys often talked about, “I would hope not.”

And that was the end of their discussion. There was only a slightly awkward silence in the air as they walked towards the next building, where they would maybe find some people.

Honestly, what a weird day…


	2. Prologue: The Creeping Isolation (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long- writer's block really took a lot out of me.

During the trek away from the airport, Hajime had decided to actually look through his e-handbook’s map- making sure that he knew of all the locations. Of course, the place he had the most interest in inspecting was the supermarket. 

Kazuichi, once Hajime had pointed it out, had told him that he had already been there and that the place was filled with all kinds of stuff. It made him wonder how their kidnappers (because there just  _ had  _ to have been multiple) had gotten access to so many supplies. They must’ve been rich, it explained the access to an uninhabited island.

But, before he could theorize any further, Hajime had to see the market in person. It would also be the perfect place to find fingerprints, someone had to stock the aisles, after all. But, he should probably do that before the introductions.

Well, at least they wouldn’t starve. That was the closest thing to a bright side he could find.

The smell of coconut trees and the salty ocean waves only seemed to mock him as he arrived at his intended destination, Kazuichi trailing only slightly behind him. And he had to push down the urge to stomp his feet and shout about how ridiculous everything was. To just go to sleep and wake up at home, a place that didn’t give him a headache.

“Come on…” Hajime muttered as he pushed past the doors.

His first thought once he’d entered the market was that Kazuichi had not been lying. The shelves were fully stocked with both useful and absolutely useless things. There was survival gear and food- which, fine- but there were also giant liters of soda, so Hajime didn’t really know what to say.

The other occupants of the room also seemed to be curious about the store’s content. One of the girl’s (because there were only two other people in the room and both of them were girls), someone with purple hair and seemed to be shaking a bit, was busy inspecting  _ fireworks- _ something that didn’t seem very safe to have. The other girl was much more excited, looking at all the foreign foods with plenty of vigor and lots of energy.

Hajime was about to go introduce himself (well, push Kazuichi into introducing him), when the nervous girl started stuttering. And he could only assume that he’d been roped into a conversation already. He sighed, submitting to his fate.

“U-um…” the girl stammers as they draw closer, “Hello... K-Kazuichi…”

His companion waves and tries to give a grin, though it was awkward as hell. She winced and ducked her head.

“Sorry i-if that was r-rude of me… y-you probably didn’t want me speaking t-to y-you…”

Kazuichi was starting to look uncomfortable with the self-deprecation, “No, it’s fine. You can say hi to me, Mikan.” He faltered, not knowing exactly what to say next, before remembering the reason why he was there in the first place, “Anyways,  _ this _ ,” he gestured towards him, “is Hajime Hinata.”

Mikan refused to meet his eyes, head still down, “H-h-hello!”

“Hi.” He said curtly, trying to not let his time turn questioning. He wasn’t really used to talking to incredibly shy people. Detectives and officers couldn’t exactly afford to be shy, maybe antisocial, but never shy. And he’d talked to plenty of distressed people in his line of work, but they usually had a reason to be nervous and shuddering. All in all, this girl was putting him on edge. He’d have to watch himself around her, one tactless word and she could be sent into tears.

Mikan introduced herself properly, “I-I’m Miakn Tsumiki, the ultimate n-nurse.”

“Nice to meet you. As Kazuichi said, I’m Hajime Hinata.” He paused before adding on, “The ultimate detective.”

Mikan nodded, a small quiver of her head, before letting out a whine. She clasped her hands together, fingers wrapped around each other like she was trying to stop them from shaking. “Um… I’m sure I had a better I-introduction planned… Oh, I-I’m so sorrrry! I-I forgot what I-I was going t-to say!”

“...That’s alright.” Hajime tried really hard to not make his answer sound like a question. He had to get out of the conversation before it went completely over the rails, “So, I’ll see you around? Having a nurse here will be pretty helpful, just in case the worst happens. We’re pretty lucky to have you.”

Her lips curled up into an odd looking smile and her eyes seemed to glaze over. A small blush tinted her face, “Y-you… Oh, how should I repay you for your kind words?”

Hajime let Kazuichi drag him away before he could tell her that he didn’t really think he should be owed a favor for saying something so simple. The mechanic mouthed ‘she’s weird, right?’ as subtly as he could. Hajime simply shrugged back.

His e-handbook buzzed in his pocket.

  
  


The other girl in the store was still looking around with way too much energy as he started to walk over, Kazuichi only slightly behind him. The girl seemed to have heard their footsteps, because she turned around- a large grin stretched across her face.

“Hey, Kaz! And… um… new guy! Kinda boring but I like your style. You guys check out all of the sick stuff in this store? They have sooooo many different types of food- oh, and they even have night vision goggles!” She skipped over to a display table that did, indeed, have multiple different types of night vision goggles and survival equipment. He would’ve wondered more about that, but he was still trying to process everything that the weird (because she was already fitting into that category rather well) girl had just said to him.

Did she just insult him and then compliment him in the same sentence?

“Hajime Hinata, the ultimate detective.” He said, because he didn’t know what else to do.

She turned around, attention jumping from the goggles to him in an instant. “Ooohhh! You’re super super cool, Hajime! A real detective- how many murders have you solved? Were they super super super cool? Cooler than Hajime, himself?”

“Uhm… I don’t investigate murders. Just kidnappings and missing people, though I guess they do kind of slip into that category sometimes.”

“Aww… You’re still super awesome though! You even have a resting unimpressed face- how cool!” She grinned, bouncing in place. “Oh wait, introductions! Right? Yeah! Weeeeelllll, I’m I-bu-ki Mio-da! Ibuki Mioda- the ultimate musician!”

Well that explained why she was dressed like that…

Her name was also kind of familiar. “Huh, yeah, I’ve probably heard one of your songs or two.”

Ibuki squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around him, giving him an incredibly fast hug before getting distracted by the selection of candy.

Hajime turned to Kazuichi, “Is it okay to let her have any sugar.”

His classmate shrugged, “How would you even stop her?”

“Oh, don’t worry! Sugar doesn’t affect Ibuki- she’s completely immune.” Ibuki’s voice welled up, interrupting their conversation.

Hajime looked at her, noticing how far away from them she was, “How did you even hear us from there?”

Ibuki just laughed (almost manically, but he supposed that was probably her natural laugh), pointing to her ears, “Magic musician ears!” And she trounced off even further, gasping in delight at the different sweets.

And that was the end of that, he supposed.

As soon as they’d left the suffocating feeling of the market, Kazuichi finally asked, “Why’s everyone here so weird?”

“I mean, you’re not the most normal guy either.”

“What! I’m perfectly normal!”

Hajime sighed, “Your hair.”

Kazuichi squawked, “Arg! It’s not- I- it’s dyed! And isn’t it cool? Y’know?”

Scoffing, he said, “I know that it’s dyed. And,” Honestly, he didn’t really know what to say about his pink hair. It wasn’t actually very cool, but Hajime didn’t want to lose the only ally that he had, “the color’s cool? I guess?”

He got a toothy smile in return, “Heh, hell yeah it’s cool…”

“So, where to next?”

Kazuichi shrugged his shoulders, “The only other place I’ve been to was the ranch, guess we’ll go there if you want.”

“T-there’s a ranch here? On an isolated island?” What the hell was wrong with this place? First an airport, then a fully stocked supermarket, and now a ranch? “Are there… are there animals there?”

“Just… just one chicken.”

“Just one chicken?” Hajime echoed, already getting lost in thought. 

“Yeah, man.”

“But that’s- that makes zero sense! Why would you have a farm, one with an airport, that only has one animal? What’s the point? And why is there an animal on an isolated island anyways? Who’s been taking care of it?” Hajime sputtered, once again completely baffled by how  _ weird  _ and  _ illogical  _ this kidnapping was.

“I dunno… Maybe when they were clearing up the island they just…” Kazuichi shrugged, not seeming to believe what he was saying, “forgot the chicken?”

“Yeah! Maybe!” Throwing up his arms, Hajime sped up his walking, not able to wrap his mind around his situation anymore. What was even more weird was how positive everyone was acting. Kazuichi had some sort of explanation, he was in denial, but it would be weird if everyone he had met on the island had the same coping mechanisms. Or maybe they were just all idiots, Kazuichi was showing signs of that specific affliction.

Maybe it was the beach atmosphere? Was that calming people down? Or maybe the stupid rabbit was actually able to assure people that they weren’t actually being kidnapped. Yeah… everyone probably was an idiot, knowing his luck.

Hajime turned his head back a little, making sure that Kazuichi was following him. He was following the directions in his e-handbook, so he hoped he wouldn’t get lost. And, well, he didn’t. It was actually pretty easy to walk there, he just had to follow the path. They didn’t even run into anyone.

However, once they got to the farm, it was pretty easy to notice that there wasn’t a chicken on the farm. It was a cow.

Hajime looked at it, confused. Mixing up a chicken and a cow was an odd mistake for Kazuichi to make. When he looked over at his classmate, he saw that he was gaping at the farm animal. “I-I swear there  _ was not  _ a cow when I first got here. Where the hell’s the chicken?”

Yep, there was no chicken. Just a cow, innocently munching on the grass.

“Are you sure you weren’t mistaken?”

“Yeah! Who the hell would mix up a chicken and a cow? I’m not that much of an idiot!”

“Okay, okay… It certainly is weird. Maybe the others here know what happened?”

There were two girls, one small that poked at the dirt and another that was knocking on the empty, wood stable. Hajime let himself walk forward, past the hanging sign that read (in messy paint) ‘Usami Corral’.

He approached the smaller girl first, curious at what the girl was doing- it was quite weird to see someone in such a nice looking kimono playing on the dirty ground of an isolated farm.

“Uh, hello?”

The fairly short girl (how old was she?) looked up from her kneeling position, sending a glare past Hajime and over to Kazuichi, who seemed to shiver behind him. Honestly, he doubted the kid was  _ that  _ scary. She gave him a cunning grin.

“Who’re you? Another lame weirdo?”

He couldn’t really fault her for the weirdo comment- he had said that word every time he’d met someone on this island. “Hajime Hinata. Ultimate detective.” He resisted the urge to put his hand out for a handshake, he didn’t want her dirt-covered hands to shake his.

Her grin seemed to widen, “Hmm… okay, mister detective! You wanna squish some mister ants with me?”

“Erm,” So that’s what she was doing… “No.”

Instantly, the girl’s mouth shifted into a crude mix of a scowl and a smirk, “Hmph… wuss.”

“You know, experts say that one of the signs of serial killers in children is their desire to kill bugs and animals.”

She seemed to snarl at his assertion, before her face crumpled and tears started to spike the edges of her eyes. “A-are you accusing me o-of b-b-being a serial killer?”

“No-“

And then she started sobbing. Very loudly.

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Hajime, being an only child, didn’t really know how to deal with crying children (even if the girl was his age, she didn’t act like it). He looked behind him, hoping that maybe Kazuichi could help him calm the girl’s crying down, only to see that his classmate had abandoned him to talk to the other girl at the farm.

God damn it.

“Okay, uh. Please stop crying.”

The girl’s sobs lowered into hiccups, and she wiped tears and snot from her face, “W-what’ll you give me?”

Hajime blinked- surprised. “Are you… extorting me?”

“Maybe. Now, promise to buy me a lot of candy or I’ll start crying again.”

“Er- um…” well, he did want her to keep crying, and he honestly didn’t know if she would remember this conversation once they’d been saved from the whole kidnapping situation, “sure.”

Her smile was cheeky, but her eyes promised future crying if he did anything to upset her. She giggled, a gesture that Hajime felt was too innocent for a girl that had just threatened to cry if she didn’t let her extort him.

“So, what’s your name?” He asked, because he really wanted to get out of this conversation.

“Hiyoko Saionji, the ultimate traditional dancer. I’m not surprised you didn’t recognize me, you don’t seem like the cultured type. Unless you’re a super gross pedo.”

“Yeah… I’ve never heard of you before…” He really had to watch his words with this girl.

Hiyoko huffed, turning her attention back to the ants, “Now go away, creep. I’m already embarrassed to be near you!”

Hajime adhered Hiyoko’s demand, not wanting to be near the girl any longer than he had to. Neither said goodbye, and there was an awkward tension in the air. Despite that, his e-handbook pinged in his pants pocket.

  
  


“I can’t believe you just left me there.” Hajime said once he reached Kazuichi.

“Sorry man, but Hiyoko’s scary as hell. Plus, I was asking Akane over there about the cow thing.”

He’d completely forgotten to ask Hiyoko about that, and he did not want to go back to her, “What happened, then?”

“Oh, um- well, it’s kinda crazy, honestly. Supposedly, the rabbit girl- Usami?- just turned the chicken into a cow. Somehow. I dunno, you should ask Akane yourself.”

“She just… turned a chicken into a…” He turned his head to Akane (because that seemed to be her name), who seemed to have been ignoring their conversation, “Is that true?”

“Huh?” Akane turned her head towards him, an air of nonchalance surrounding her.

Hajime held back a sigh, “Did- did the… the chicken turn into a cow?”

She shrugged, “Yeah. The rabbit, uh, Usagi did it.” She paused, before adding (like that detail mattered at all), “We’re not allowed to eat it.”

He exchanged glances with Kazuichi, but didn’t mend his confusion. He smiled weakly, trying to be polite before he screamed into the dirt, “I’m Hajime Hinata. I’m, uh, the ultimate detective. Nice to meet you?”

He winced as the end of his greeting turned into a question. Hajime took his hand out to shake, but instantly regretted it when Akane just turned away, wandering closer to the barn house, leaving his hand just… there. Instantly, he shoved his arm back to his side, embarrassed.

Kazuichi snickered at him, and he made sure to glare at him.

“And you are…?” He tried to dig out, wanting to hurry up and leave as soon as possible. Maybe find Usami and ask her about the ridiculous animal switching thing.

She turned to face him, grinning- “I’m Akane Owari, the ultimate gymnast. Do you guys know a good place to get some meat.”

“Uh… there’s a hotel, I think?” Another clue of past civilization- which continued to make him wonder  _ how  _ an island with both an airport and a hotel was completely isolated. There was nothing personal on the island. It felt so weird. Almost fake, somehow...

“Oh really? Thanks, man. I gotta check it out then. God, am I tearin’ for some meat.”

And then she just walked away. No goodbye either. Just a cheery smile and a dismissive wave. Finally, Hajime let himself sigh as the footsteps got farther and farther away. 

Kazuichi put his hand on Hajime’s shoulder, flashing him a toothy grin. “It’s alright, I prefer blondes anyway.”

God damn it.

_ How was everyone so carefree? _

(His e-handbook pinged one his pocket, and Hajime did everything in his power not to groan.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor Hajime...
> 
> God, I love the dr2 cast, but I am so bad at writing them- the only ones that that I'm actually somewhat good at writing are Hajime and Chiaki. This chapter was incredibly hard to write, because of writer's block and the fact that I have never written Mikan, Hiyoko, and Akane before. I've written Ibuki, but I am very bad at writing her.
> 
> Also, notice how I've completely given up on character descriptions. I'm really bad at it. If you want to know what Hajime looks like- I'm sorry but I don't actually know.

**Author's Note:**

> Describing the dr2 map in a real world way is incredibly difficult- so if nothing makes much sense you can tell me and I'll try to fix it, but I don't think I'm good enough to make it sound elegant. 
> 
> Anyways, I kind of have a [tumblr](https://mirror-face.tumblr.com/), so if anyone wants to talk or something, then go ahead.


End file.
